Eyes for the Soul
by Lagg Tyrant
Summary: When the contract is found Void, Ciel will do anything to keep up his side of the bargain. No matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Fell to his knees, tears brimming his eyes as he watched the demon he had come to know, vanish. He reached out a trembling hand towards his demonic butler, begging him not to go and if he must go, finish the contract and take his soul.

"Sebastian, Come back, that's an order!" Ciel angrily shouted towards the black figure. Slowly turning, Sebastian regarded his once beloved young master.

"I'm Sorry, Young master, but the Contract has been found void, no longer do I own your soul. So now I must be going to find another Master. It was a pleasure to serve you...Ciel Phantomhive." With that, Sebastian disappeared into the night.

Ciel's body went numb. He had rarely ever heard, if at all, his name said by those lips. And never in such a cold, hollow voice. Once the young Earl registered what had happened, he collapsed. Not knowing what to do, he simply laid there. He had always been anticipating, almost eagerly, the day the contract would be fulfilled and he would be able to escape the idiot masses of the living world.

That wasn't the only problem. He felt a pang of guilt. Sebastian had held up his side of the bargain, but Ciel failed to give him what he had worked for. He tried to get Sebastian to just take his soul, and be done with it, but he figured Sebastian had more self control than that. Sebastian told him that the soul must be set under contract, or already out of the body.

As Ciel recalled Sebastian's words, he tried to figure out how to give Sebastian the soul he rightfully deserved. Who works with souls all the time, pulling them from their screaming hosts? Why, Shinigami of course. And he just happened to know a certain red haired Shinigami, just right for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ciel Composed himself enough to leave his Room, he walked down the hall praying not to see any of the incompetent people who were employed at his mansion. The chances were slim to run into them, being there is only three other workers besides Se-...He couldn't bring himself to think of his name, fearing he might get emotional. Brushing it off, he quickly stepped down the stairs and out the door before anyone could see him.

Not realizing how far away his destination was, he took the time to reminisce about his life. He tried but now that he thought about it...he couldn't really remember any happy moments when Se..."He" wasn't there, standing by his side with that slightly creepy yet polite smile.

Luckily, before he could think any further, he reached where he wanted to be. The sign outside the read: 'Undertaker'.

"Good" he said smiling sadly "The undertaker will be able to get in contact with Grell. -His smiled turned into a deep frown-.. And then I'll be able to please Sebastian.

Going up the stone stairs, Ciel's body started to quiver. He had never been here alone, and now he was soon to be face-to-face with the undertaker, and Grell, the Shinigami who took the like of his dear aunt.

Sighing inwardly he knocked on the large door, the noise echoing hollowly inside. After a few moments of waiting in anticipation, the door creaked open a few inches revealing a pale black finger nailed hand and a creepy face adorned with a creepy smile.

"Oh, Why if it isn't the Young Earlll~ Hehe. What brings you here to my lovely little shop? Are you looking to buy a coffin, hmm? The contract should be up soon. No better time than now! ~"

Ciel Twitched lightly at the sound of that. He cleared his throat and tried to act emotionless and firm.

"Actually, undertaker, that's what I came here to talk to you about. May I come in.?"The undertaker pushed open the door, pulling Ciel in, then shutting it quickly behind him, the whole time wondering where the butler was.

'No matter' Undertaker grinned inwardly. 'I have a feeling I'll know soon enough'

Undertaker moved swiftly around the room twirling lightly, touching all the lovely coffins propped up everywhere.

"So, you're here but Mr. Butler is not. Why is that, my dear Earl?" Ciel explained everything, except he left out the collapsing and what not. He may be a young boy but he still has some dignity.

Undertaker contemplated all he was told and stroked the scar that ran across his face.

"Hmm so what you are saying is, that the contract is void and you feel guilty for letting Sebastian leave after working sooo hard, practically slaving for you, and getting absolutely _nothing_ in return!~~ Oh what an evil one you are! Such a slave driver, Hehe!" The undertaker swayed lightly.

Angry, Ciel sighed and gave up."I guess you could say that. Anyway I need you to call Grell and get him here. I have a little proposition I would like to throw his way.'

The undertaker stopped his little "Dance" and stared at the young boy from underneath his long silver bangs."A proposition you say? Hmmm what are you trying to get out of that red death god?" Undertaker asked as if he didn't already know.

Ciel's lips formed a slight smirked."Why a soul of course." Undertaker giggled like a school girl."You knooow, it won't be free~" Ciel nodded. He knew very well it wasn't going to be free, and he would pay any cost. Any.


End file.
